Daughter of evil
by Simakai
Summary: Basée sur la série de clips Evil. Voici la tragique histoire de Rin, la princesse dorée la plus odieuse de tous les temps.


Bon, je dois l'avouer, je suis une fangirl finie de Vocaloid. Et en surfant sur You Tube, j'ai trouvé la série de vidéos Evil: Daughter of Evil chantée par Kagamine Rin et Servant of Evil chantée par Ren. Ce sont des chansons MAGNIFIQUES et les vidéos qui les accompagnent sont souvent MERVEILLEUX. Je conseille à tous les fans de Vocaloid de les voir, ça en vaut la peine. Aussi, pour comprendre ce texte, assez éloigné de l'univers habituel de Vocaloid, ça peut aider...

J'ai donc écrit très impulsivement ce texte basé sur Daughter of Evil, à trois heures le matin! Je vais probablement écrire aussi un texte sur Servant of Evil, ça m'obsède littéralement.

Bonne lecture! J'espère que les fans de Vocaloid et de la série Evil laisseront des reviews pour me faire savoir qu'ils existent!

* * *

De sa peau aussi blanche que celle d'une poupée de porcelaine les hommes de son royaume rêvaient la nuit, et dans ses cheveux plus dorés que l'or lui-même ils rêvaient de glisser leurs doigts. Elle était plus elle qu'une rose, mais ses épines étaient enduites de venin mortel ; elle était une princesse du mal, au cœur froid et dur comme la glace, une princesse de quatorze ans à peine et déjà vouée à la perdition.

Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là, nul ne le savais, et elle-même l'avait oublié. Était-ce lorsqu'elle avait été séparée de son frère jumeau que les ténèbres ont commencé à draper leurs voiles autour de son âme ? Ou peut-être qu'une malédiction coulait déjà dans leurs veines, vouant leurs destinées aux chemins que seuls les démons osent emprunter.

Mais elle était une fille du mal, une princesse égoïste et capricieuse, et lorsque son frère lui revint enfin, un visage si semblable au sien pourtant, elle en fit son serviteur éternel.

Petite princesse Rin, dont le monde se limitait à Ren son serviteur, et Joséphine sa jument préférée. Elle avait tout, et elle en voulait davantage. Le peuple à ses yeux n'était bon qu'à affamer, à taxer, il était bon à pourrir à ses pieds afin que la rose qu'elle était n'en fleurisse que plus bellement. Lorsqu'elle jugeait les affaires de son royaume, elle se montrait la plus injuste et la plus odieuse possible. C'est ainsi qu'elle déposséda une grande bourgeoise de la région, Meiko la dame en rouge, parce qu'elle jalousait son succès.

-À mes pieds, maintenant !

Jalouse, avare et remplie de prétentions. Indifférente à tout sauf elle-même. Incapable de partager ou de se partager. Un cœur mort, à quatorze ans à peine.

Un jour elle quitta ses contrées dorées, dans un grand carrosse tiré par la blanche jument Joséphine, accompagnée de son jumeau et serviteur éternel Ren. Les frontières du monde étaient devenues floues et en buvant son thé au jasmin, elle jeta un regard amusé sur la misère des derniers paysans de son royaume. Et en riant de leurs malheurs, à peine son thé terminé, elle jeta sa tasse de porcelaine fine et d'argent sur la route, où elle se brisa en mille morceaux. C'était une princesse vraiment odieuse.

Au pays vert où ils furent conduits, les jumeaux firent une rencontre extraordinaire, qui scella leurs destins ténébreux.

La gracieuse princesse du royaume vert se hâtait de rejoindre son fiancé, le prince du royaume bleu. Celui-ci tenait un bouquet de roses à la main, qu'il donna à sa tendre moitié après lui avoir baisé la main. Puis le couple amoureux, souriant, heureux, passant près du carrosse d'or, reconnurent la noblesse des traits et vêtements de Rin et la saluèrent, l'invitant même à leur mariage prochain, en bons voisins.

Et la princesse dorée leur cracha les refus les plus amers, les insultes les plus vives, les poisons les plus mortels… mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et de sa voix elle n'osa rien répliquer.

Son cœur que tous avaient cru mort et desséché était troublé pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait complètement adopté la couleur des ténèbres.

Car elle n'avait pu détacher son regard du prince bleu, si beau, si grand et si noble.

Car lorsqu'elle y parvint et se tourna vers Ren, elle vit que le regard de son jumeau restait fixé sur la princesse verte.

Ô souriante, ô pure, ô belle princesse verte, qui lui enlevait de par sa simple grâce les deux seules personnes qui faisaient remuer son cœur presque mort. Avec ses longs cheveux attachés des deux côtés de sa tête, sa peau satinée comme les pétales d'une rose et sa voix sublime, elle avait su capturer l'amour de son jumeau adoré, alors qu'il aurait dû lui appartenir entièrement, pour toujours. Et encore souriante, pure et belle, la princesse Miku repartait au bras du prince bleu Kaito, qui était pourtant celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé sans le trouver, l'homme idéal, celui qui aurait dû être son fiancé, à elle, elle seule !

Cette situation la fit enrager, la plongea dans la plus grande colère qu'elle eut jamais ressentie. De retour chez elle, dans son manoir d'or, elle brisa tout sur son passage, tant sa fureur était violente. Jusqu'à ce que la solution la plus évidente lui vienne enfin en tête.

Il fallait simplement tuer la princesse verte.

C'est ainsi qu'elle convoqua Ren et lui fit part de son souhait à voix basse : la mort de Miku et la destruction de son verdoyant royaume. S'il accomplissait cette tâche, enfin elle se sentirait en paix. Et elle ajouta :

-Oh, c'est l'heure du goûter !

Son jumeau s'inclina devant elle et partit aussitôt, monté sur Joséphine. Quelques jours plus tard, l'annonce du meurtre de la princesse verte parvint aux oreilles de Rin, qui fut plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pour achever la destruction du royaume vert, elle leva de nouveaux impôts et envoya une armée. En déroute sans leur princesse, les villages et les villes vertes tombèrent les unes après les autres, et la victoire était certaine.

Et la princesse dorée riait à la vue de ce spectacle, se gorgeait de ce carnage, de ce massacre, car elle était une fille du mal, et seul le mal pouvait la satisfaire.

Mais lorsque Ren revint, les mains encore tachées du sang de sa bien-aimée, il apporta à la princesse dorée des nouvelles qui ternirent le bonheur qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa vengeance.

Le prince bleu, qui était toujours souriant lorsque sa belle fiancée était à ses côtés, avait maintenant toujours le visage couvert de larmes froides comme le cristal. Et c'est en buvant sa tristesse dans la plus sombre des tavernes que l'on dit qu'il rencontra la dame rouge, la dame déchue, la dame devenue guerrière, la dame qui rêvait de se venger de la princesse dorée. Et les deux êtres déchirés dont Rin s'était amusée du malheur venaient maintenant obtenir leur revanche.

Ils n'eurent guère de difficulté à soulever le peuple opprimé du royaume doré, tant la princesse était odieuse, méprisante et détestée malgré sa beauté si ardemment désirée. Bientôt aux portes du palais d'or, le peuple déchaîné, mené par Meiko la dame dont le rouge évoquait maintenant davantage la couleur du sang que celle des roses, reprit tout ce qui lui avait été taxé par l'égoïste princesse. Et la guerrière écarlate trouva Rin, toujours aussi calme, arborant toujours son sourire malicieux, en train de boire son thé préféré. Elle l'arrêta sur-le-champ et décida que son exécution aurait lieu le lendemain, au lever du soleil, sur la place publique.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Quels gens irrespectueux !

Passant sa dernière nuit dans une prison sale et humide, quelles pensées traversèrent l'esprit de la princesse dorée, elle qui de sa vie n'avait vécu que dans son palais d'or, au milieu des plus beaux tableaux, des meubles et bibelots les plus coûteux ? Quel était son sentiment face à sa mort qui se rapprochait à mesure que la lune traversait le ciel ? Nul ne le sait. Mais elle resta bien éveillée, bien que totalement immobile.

Et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent l'horizon, on vint la chercher et on la mena sur l'échafaud. Le peuple rassemblé gardait le silence, espérant un mot de regret ou d'excuses, mais la princesse dorée n'ouvrit pas la bouche, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit bien coincée dans la guillotine. Alors que la lame allait s'abattre sur son cou gracile et blanc, elle dit en souriant narquoisement ces dernières paroles :

-Oh ! N'est-ce pas l'heure du petit déjeuner ?

Et la tête tomba, tranchée net. La foule huait, criait des insultes, crachait sur l'échafaud. Le peuple retournait enfin le mépris qu'il avait reçu de son horrible princesse dorée.

Et ses cheveux d'or cachés sous une cape, son jumeau serviteur pleurait leurs péchés sur ses mains encore tachées de sang.

C'était la mort d'une bien horrible princesse, racontèrent par la suite toutes les gens rassemblées ; une véritable fille du mal.


End file.
